Appreciated Mishaps
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: when both parents are dead and your forced to move in with your perverted cousin,his fiance,his bestfriend,his bestfriend's porn star girlfriend,and little brother what's a rebel to do?Cause mountains of trouble for the pornstar of course!


**Chapter One**

**New City**

A beautiful almost eighteen year old girl was just waking up to the constant, annoying, beeping coming from the horrid contraption called an alarm clock. She lazily opened her eyes and glared at the little machine before picking it up and throwing it against her plain black walls. Of course it shattered on impact which meant she'd have to go buy another one after school. Oh how she loathed that damned building with all the superficial girls and sex crazed boys. She sighed and sat up right letting her black plush comforter fall from her body onto the floor and bed, thus revealing her black cotton pajama pants and gray tank top.

Her waist length silky raven hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. She flopped onto the floor with a loud thump when she tried to stand and groaned in annoyance while lifting herself off the floor before shuffling to her closet and staring at the clothes in front of her. One half of the walk in closet had colorful clothes her mother forced her to wear to certain things like family reunions and the other side had the darker clothes she liked to wear and did all the time. She carelessly pulled out a pitch black tank top with her nickname Kags spray painted in grafiti across the center in neon blue. She switched shirts before pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and her black and red checkered vans. She walked over to the vanity she got for her tenth birthday and brushed out her hair before applying black eyes shadow, light pink blush, and dark red lipstick with clear lip shine to top it off.

She walked over to the corner of her room and picked up her black bookbag before lifting it up and heading downstairs. As soon as she got downstairs she yelled **"MORNING MOM!"** She was greeted with silence so she yelled again and still got no response. Now she was scared, her mother always responded with a **'GOOD MORNING DEAR!'** in the morning. She walked into the kitchen expecting to see her cooking or asleep at the table but was instead met with her mothers bloody, beaten, corpse. She released a blood curdling scream that was heard throughout the city and heard her brother Souta running down the stairs but stopped him from seeing their mother in such horrible condition.

She looked him in the eye and said "Call the cops and report a murder and possible raping. No questions asked." He just nodded and did as told. A few minutes later cops pulled in and investigated before taking both children to the station where a family member would pick them up. Kagome sat in complete silence while Souta cried his eyes out she'd glance at him every couple minutes to make sure he wasn't in too bad of shape before going back to her notebook. She was drawing a picture of her mom and writing a song at the same time.

After waiting for five hours they finally tracked down a family member willing to take them in since no one wanted Kagome but were more than willing to take Souta, yeah great family huh? By the time they had found a family member Kagome had already drawn five pictures and wrote three songs and still had enough time to cuddle up with Souta under a blanket in one of the cops' bunks.

They were woke up two hours later when their relative finally made it. Kagome wasn't much of a morning person, well more like a type of person that hates waking up at any time of day. When she was woke up she groaned and rolled onto the floor expecting to feel soft plush not that hard cement and groaned once again but in pain this time. She sat up and saw Souta on the bed laughing at her so she grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be someones spare pair of shoes and threw them at his head and they hit their target head on.

She smirked and said "Maybe now you won't laugh at me pipsqueek." Souta glared and Kagome heard more laughter coming from behind her and turned around and saw her cousin Miroku and said "Awwwww man. Don't tell me you're the one I have to live with." Miroku just grinned and said "Sorry Kags but you're stuck with me." Kagome then took in his appearance. His black hair was in it's usual rat tail, his shirt was a deep violet, his pants baggy and black, black vans adorned his feet, and his violet eyes twinkled with laughter.

She glared and said "Don't tell me you're trying to be goth or punk!" Miroku laughed and said "Sorry Kags but I'm a goth punk now." Kagome just smirked and said "More like a goth punk immatater! I'm the real thing and you're a carbon copy! You don't have the personality for it!" Miroku glared and said "I have the personality!" Kagome looked him in the eye and said "What's your favorite band?" He gulped nervously and said "Ummmm...Uhhhh..Ohhh. Fine I admit it. My favorite is high school musical one and two. Damn you have to tear me down all the time don't you?"

She smirked and said "That's my job! Now I wanna get my ass outta here. It's cold, damp, and crowded." Miroku just nodded while they all walked out and into the main part where Miroku signed custody papers since he was nineteen and old enough to be their guardian. Kagome just leaned against the wall in an isolated corner with her eyes closed and arms crossed while Souta sat on the floor leaning against her legs on the edge of falling asleep again.

Miroku finished the paper work and almost laughed at their positions since Souta actually did fall asleep and Kagome was staring intently at him making sure he didn't drool on her leg or something like that. A random person would be freaked out to see and girl in such an outfit in a police department against the wall staring like that at a little boy that was sleeping on her legs about to drool wearing red pajama pants with puppies on them and a tie-dyed oversized t-shirt that belonged to Kagome and puppy slippers.

Kagome heard him supress his laugh and her head snapped up and she glared at him which gave Souta enough time to drool on her leg. She yelled "Ewwwwwwwwww! Get the hell off of me!" Then she kicked him over onto the floor and glared at him and Miroku couldn't help but laugh when he shot straight up and looked completely confused with his hair everywhere. Once Souta figured out what happened he glared at Kagome who returned it before sighing and saying "Can we just go home now?" Miroku calmed down adn said "Of course." With that said they all walked out to Miroku's car. Well actually Miroku and Kagome were walking and Souta was being carried on Kagome's back since he fell asleep again.

She opened the car door and carefully sat him in a seat and buckled him in before climbing into the seat next to him. When she looked to the front of the car she saw Miroku was talking to someone on his cell phone and Kagome simply sighed and let herself fall asleep. She was awoken two hours later once they arrived at Miroku's huge house. His parents were rich and when they died he got the mansion and their money. Kagome and Miroku's mothers were sisters and their fathers were best friends so they grew up together.

Kagome looked next herself and didn't see Souta then looked to Miroku and he pointed out the window and when she looked she saw him running up to the door and faintly wondered where the energy came from before getting out herself. Miroku got out at the same time and they walked to the house in complete silence since Miroku knew Kagome wasn't the talkative, happy, kind of person since her father's death.

Once they got inside Kagome went straight up to her usual bedroom in the mansion just like Souta had and was shocked when she saw a girl with waist length black hair and dark brown eyes in the room. The girl had on a simple white micro mini and a pink tube top with white flats. When Kagome came in the girl gave her a hard glare and said "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Kagome returned the glare and said " _I _should be asking _you_ that." They continued to glare until Miroku came up behind Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulders grinning.

Then they both looked to him expecting answers. He seemed unfazed and said "I see you two have met." The mystery girl glared him and said "Miroku who is this bitchy whore and what is she doing in my house?" Kagome also glared at Miroku but was gripping her pocket knife ready to kill the girl for saying that. He sighed and said "Kagome let go of the knife. Also Kikyo this is my_ cousin _Kagome and a fair warning. If you keep insulting her she will kill you without hesitation." Kikyo continued to glare and said "I need proof." Just then Souta came in and said "Hey Kagome! Hey Miro- Miro! Hey creepy scary lady!" Kikyo fumed about the comment from Souta and asked "Is he your son?" Kagome glared and said **"HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!" **Kikyo smirked and said "Doubt it whore." That was it.

Kagome pulled out her pocket knife and Kikyo backed up against the wall scared for her life. Kagome smirked and charged but right before she could slice her a boy jumped in front and grabbed the knife. Kagome glared and said "Move." She didn't bother to look at the person just glare at the hand that stopped her from ending the pathetic bitch's life. The man sighed and broke her knife in half. Kagome backed up and was reaching for another knife before Miroku came up and held her hands. The new boy smirked and said "Keep your bitch under control Miroku." Kagome glared and said "I am not a bitch! And I certianly aint his! What is with you people! **I'M HIS DAMN COUSIN!**"

That's when she took in the mans appearance. He had waist length silver hair and cute little puppy ears on top of his head and golden eyes. He was wearing a red muscle shirt with faded blue jeans and had a damn smirk on his face that Kagome wanted to wipe off herself. Just then the slut that was hiding behind him came out and said "Thanks Inu-baby. That slut needs to get out of our house before I call the cops for tresspassing." That was it for Kagome. She flipped Miroku and slipped out another knife fully charging at Kikyo with murderous intentions.

She didn't even stop when the hanyou got in front of her. She just rammed the knife through his gut causing him to spit up blood and pulled out another knife and sliced Kikyo across the chest. Then when Inuyasha made a move to swipe at her with his claws she did a back flip and landed on the other side of the room smirking. Then she said "Yo Kinky-hoe. Just so you know. I run this show. He's my cousin and I live here from now on and unless you want murdered you'd get the fuck outta my room _now_." Kikyo listened and ran out of the room with her hanyou following since she was already hurt and didn't want to push it.

Kagome smirked at Miroku and said "Still think you can control me. Big. Bad. Miro-kun? I just beat a hanyou and his bitch. I rule this mansion! Just make me the head of the family already. Oh and I expect this junk out of here in one hour. I'll be training during that time." With that said she walked over to the balcony and did a flip landing perfectly on the ground and ran in the direction of the training grounds.

Miroku sighed and said "She's in for a big suprise." Souta looked confused and asked "What do you mean?" Miroku looked at him and said "3...2...1...Now." Just as he finished Kagome's scream could be heard across the entire estate and Souta asked "What happened!?" Miroku simply said "Kikyo is my friend Inuyasha's girlfriend and she turned the training grounds into her whore house for her buddies and her special stuffed animal farm." Souta gagged and Miroku did too then Kagome jumped up onto the balcony and said "I saw whores fucking man whores surrounded by stuffed animals. It. Was. Horrible."

Miroku cringed and Souta rolled on the floor laughing until Kagome smacked him upside the head causing him to grab it pain. This action caused Miroku to stop cringing and laugh instead. A girl with waist length brown hair that was in a high ponytail with magenta eye shadow came in at that moment. She was wearing simple faded blue jeans and a light lavender tank top with white flip flops. She also had a small nekomata sitting on her shoulder. She smiled and said "You must be Kagome and Souta. I've heard so much about you from Miroku." Souta smiled and said "Nice to meet you!"

The girl said "Nice to meet you too Souta. My name is Sango and this is Kirara." Kagome settled for an uneasy glance and said "Are you anything like that damned whore Kikyo? Or friends with her?" Sango stopped smiling and said "I hate that bitch. Aint no way I'm like that. I can't believe Yash loves her. I mean she is a porn star for heavens sakes!" Kagome said "I think I'm gonna like you. Anyways how do you know Miro- Miro?" Sango beamed and said "He's my fiance." Kagome simply nodded and said "Never go to the old training grounds. I just did and it was fucked up!" Sango grimaced and said "Yeah. I wasn't warned either. I was used to what it was like before Kikyo moved in just like you were."

Kagome smiled a little and said "I think we'll be great friends." Sango smiled and said "I agree." But of course someone had to ruin the moment. That person was...

**_AN:I hope you like the story line so far and the personalities and stuffs. Gots to go now. I'm babysitting and one of them listens to no one. Not even his parents. It's really annoying and makes it hard to write since i have to yell every ten seconds. Literally. JA NE!_**


End file.
